One More Miracle
by Sywen Aelin
Summary: SPOILERS 2x03 Un nouveau cauchemar. 221b Baker Street, je n'y ai pas remis les pieds… / Saut dans le temps après le 2x03.


Disclamers : Sherlock ne m'appartient pas, cela me semble évident ^^'

Auteur : Sywen

Résumé : [SPOILERS 2x03] Un nouveau cauchemar. 221b Baker Street, je n'y ai pas remis les pieds… / saut dans le temps après le 2x03.

Note : Je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite de la fin. Je la trouve un peu trop rapide…

Bref ! En espérant qu'elle plaira, je vous laisse lire !

_One More Miracle._

_Lorsque je rentrais dans l'appartement ce matin-là, le silence régnait sur le 221b, presque pesant. Grimpant lentement les escaliers, j'appelais mon colocataire à plusieurs reprises, sans réponse. Je soupirai doucement. Dans quelle expérience Sherlock s'était-il encore lancé ? Trouverais-je une tête sur la table basse du salon ou bien des bocaux de sang dans le réfrigérateur cette fois ? Il n'en restait pas moins que le silence était étrange. Toute l'ambiance du 221b de Baker Street semblait enfermée dans une sorte d'engourdissement moribond. Quelque chose clochait. Quelque chose que, j'en étais certain, j' aurais dû savoir et qui pourtant m'échappait cruellement. La montée me parut longue, laissant le temps à une sensation à mi-chemin entre l'angoisse et la curiosité de se glisser insidieusement dans mon esprit._

_Lorsque enfin j'ouvris la porte du salon, une silhouette me faisait dos, installée dans le canapé comme le faisait si souvent le détective. Les formes fines et la coupe de cheveux ne laissaient pas grands doutes sur l'identité de ce visiteur déconcertant que je connaissais si bien. Alors, tout ce qu'il s'était produit et qui clochait dans cette ambiance si particulière me revint brutalement en tête, et, fixant l'homme le souffle court, Je ne fus capable de rien d'autre que de laisser le sac de courses m'échapper des mains, tétanisé, alors que Moriarty se retournait pour me faire face._

_Je m'éveillai en sursaut, le cœur battant. Mon esprit encore emprisonné dans la même léthargie qui planait sur les lieux de mon cauchemar, se débattant contre ses images qu'il savait déjà des mensonges. C'était cependant plus difficile de s'en convaincre que de le savoir. Je me laissai retomber dans mon lit dans le noir, reprenant difficilement ma respiration. Une nouvelle nuit était passée._

221b Baker Street,

Ce nom résonne comme un fantôme dans ma tête depuis quelques mois, je n'y ai pas remis les pieds. La simple idée d'y trouver l'odieux silence qui doit y régner désormais me rend malade. Je ne veux pas me souvenir d'un Baker Street où tu ne serais pas. Mais peut-être ai-je assez fui désormais ? Ma psychiatre semble le penser et Mrs Hudson à besoin d'aide pour débarrasser tes affaires. Il est plus que temps qu'elle puisse louer de nouveau.

Lestrade sera là m'a-t-elle dit. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis l'enterrement. Pourquoi l'aurais-je vu d'ailleurs ? Ma vie est retombée dans la monotonie insupportable dans laquelle j'existais avant notre rencontre. J'ai abandonné le blog, juste un dernier article avec cette vidéo, passée aux informations. Celle où ils parlaient de ton imposture. J'avais besoin de dire que je croyais en toi.

Souviens-toi de quand je t'ai demandé un dernier miracle. Je le pensais. J'ai sincèrement espéré que les derniers événements ne pouvaient être vrais. Mais désormais, trois mois se sont écoulés sans le moindre signe pour me permettre d'espérer. J'imagine sans peine que si tu avais été en vie, tu aurais été trop heureux de nous prouver ton génie encore une fois pour rester caché. Mais tu n'apparais pas. Et petit à petit, l'espoir commence à s'en aller, remplacé par la réalité pénible que j'ai à accepter. Je t'ai perdu. Et encore aujourd'hui c'est aussi douloureux.

Je prends une bouffée d'air avant de frapper à la porte du 221. Emily agrippe sa main à la mienne et je sais qu'elle veut me montrer que je ne suis pas seul, mais à cet instant je ne suis pas certain d'avoir envie de ça. T'ai-je seulement parlé d'Emily ? Je l'ai rencontrée quelques semaines après ta disparition. Pour la première fois depuis deux ans, un rendez-vous normal, sans craindre de te voir apparaître à un moment ou à un autre. Ne dit pas le contraire, tu finissais toujours par apparaître. J'aurais pu donner rendez-vous à une femme à l'autre bout du pays en restant certain que tu trouverais quelque chose à venir faire dans les parages. J'aurais pensé que pouvoir me rendre à un rendez-vous sans être quasiment certain qu'il se compliquerait serait source d'un immense soulagement. Mais je n'y ai finalement trouvé qu'un signe de plus de ton absence. Au moins, on peut dire que j'ai enfin réussi à entamer une relation durable. Ce qui semblait inenvisageable lorsque tu étais là. C'est une bien faible consolation. Emergeant de mes pensées je m'aperçois que Mrs Hudson à ouvert la porte d'entrée. Je n'ai pas le temps de faire un geste avant qu'elle ne me prenne dans ses bras. Et c'est ainsi que je me retrouve au pied de cet escalier que j'ai parcouru tant de fois. Arrivé là j'hésite en repensant au silence de mort de mes rêves. Je sens ma jambe se raidir légèrement alors que je la soulève pour monter sur la première marche. La première fois depuis plus d'un an et demi.

Il me semble que la montée est interminable. Et, lorsque enfin je dépasse la porte d'entrée, plusieurs voix sont déjà là. Plusieurs est un bien grand mot. Lestrade et Molly sont venus et parlent entre eux, du travail, si j'ai bien compris les quelques mots que j'ai saisis. Ils se taisent lorsque j'entre, j'aurais préféré que non, cette situation est gênante. J'essaye de sourire et d'agir comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je sais que ça ne fonctionne pas vraiment, mais au moins ils me laissent tranquille. Mycroft n'est pas présent. Ça ne m'étonne pas, pourquoi viendrait-il se mêler à nous autres simples mortels ?

Débarrasser tes affaires s'avère long. Un peu douloureux aussi. Mais moins que ce que j'ai imaginé à chaque fois que mes pensées s'aventuraient vers l'appartement que j'avais laissé vide et abandonné. Sérieusement Sherlock ! Avais-tu réellement besoin de garder constamment 20 boîtes de patchs à nicotines dans ta chambre ? Cette vue arrache un sourire à Lestrade et il secoue la tête. Finalement, le silence désorienté commence à faire place aux conversations. Les souvenirs de toi remontent de toutes part mais, et c'est un sentiment étrange, sont accompagnés de rires, de sourires, d'émotion et d'amitié. Et c'est ainsi que l'appartement se vide peu à peu.

Nous arrivons finalement au salon et mon regard fait le tour de la pièce avant de se tourner machinalement vers ton fauteuil, puis vers le bord de la cheminée où trône, comme d'habitude ton crâne de compagnie. Sauf qu'il n'est plus là. Je sursaute légèrement à cette constatation et promène quelques instants mon regard sur la pièce pour le retrouver sans succès. J'interpelle alors les autres, dans l'espoir que l'un d'entre eux l'ai vu. Après tout nous avons déjà rangé et jeté de nombreuses choses, et rien n'exclue que le crâne ai tout simplement disparu avec tant d'autres affaires.

Mais rien. Personne ne l'a vu, et alors que le rangement continue, je cherche à faire taire l'inébranlable sentiment d'espoir qui commence à naître en moi. Cette stupide croyance que tu m'as laissé un message. Je continue à regarder régulièrement autour de moi, avec une soudaine frénésie que je ne me connais même pas, dans l'espoir qu'il n'apparaîtra pas. Et alors que la pièce se vide à son tour, une certitude commence à se glisser fiévreusement en moi. Il n'y a qu'une personne qui ai pu prendre ce crâne sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Cette personne, c'est toi, n'est ce pas ? Mon cœur s'accélère malgré moi alors que la certitude se fait plus présente, plus évidente. Je ne dis rien aux autres, ils penseraient certainement que je perds la raison. Ce qui n'est peut-être pas faux mais qu'importe.

Lorsque nous ressortons du 221b, le crâne est toujours manquant, je sens mon cœur plus léger, je sais que ce crâne n'a pas disparu de lui-même. Je sais que c'était ton message. Un message sorti tout droit de ton esprit, destiné à me dire : Je suis en vie.

Je souris doucement. Je le savais. Sherlock Holmes… Incapable de garder son génie sans public, n'est-ce pas ?


End file.
